Never
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: Ryan...Summer...a friendly talk...will they discover something new...and will their love have a happy ending?


_Never_

Summary: Ryan and Summer…the beach…a friendly talk…will it be something more?

Disclaimer: I don't owe "The Orange County", unfortunately. But I owe Daniel and Elise, twin siblings.

Info: Ryan just broke up with Marissa because he saw her kissing Luke. Summer broke up with Seth a long time ago and she's now with Daniel. Seth is dating Anna.

Chapter one: Something strange 

"Ryan! Ryan wait!" Summer was yelling running after Ryan on the beach. He was walking very fast and Summer couldn't catch with him.

Ryan started running and then…he fell on the sand kicking the ground with his fists. Summer ran to him and kneeled next to him.

"Ryan…" She whispered taking his hand. He drew her hand tight and Summer made a face because of the pain. With her other hand she tried to pull his head out of the sand.

"Come on Ryan! You won't cry because of that!" Summer said coddling his hair. Ryan raised his head and looked at her. He wasn't crying but his eyes were red and his face was covered with sand. Summer smiled and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked.

"Your face!" Summer yelled grasping for air.

Ryan wished his face with a pocket-handkerchief that Summer gave to him. Then he sat next to her. "You OK?" She asked smiling.

Ryan looked at her. Her eyes were shining in a strange way and were in a contrast with the red, faling sun behind her. Her hair was slowly waving with the wind.

"I think I am." Ryan answered smiling back. "I don't know…I was surprised…and hurt. She could tell me she's back with that jerk, I would understand."

"I understand you. It's horrible when you find out your partner tricked you." Summer said sadly looking over to the horizon.

Ryan looked there too. It was wonderful. A gold color was playing with the calm, blue sea leaving shining air. The sea made a music so strange and sweet at the same time…

"You know Summer…I never understood why did you and Seth broke up." Ryan said looking back at Summer. She grasped for air and then said in a strange sad and cold tone:

"It's not worth talking about that. it's past…all stayed in the past…"

Ryan nodded. He didn't ask anything more. He respected Summer's wish…she didn't want to talk about that…

But then, when he turned around to face Summer he saw something shining on her face…a tear was falling down her check.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked wishing the tear away.

Summer started crying more and more and then hugged Ryan placing her head on his chests. Ryan hugged her back asking himself what's wrong…

The same night at the Cohen house… 

"Seth Cohen!!!" Ryan yelled coming into the house. He was furious.

Seth came out of the kitchen looking confused at Ryan. Ryan ran to him and placed his hand around Seth's neck. "Why did you do it?! Why did you do that for God's sake?!"

"I did what?" Seth asked grasping for air.

"You betrayed Summer with Anna!" Ryan yelled. "You never told me that! and now I find out you and Marissa are the same sort! You both are bastards!" Ryan shouted and went out of the house.

He entered his pool house and lie on his bed. He was thinking…thinking…about everything…about Like and Marissa…about Seth and Anna…and more then ever before…that night he was thinking about Summer…

A strange felling would strum trough his body when he remembers Summer. Something always hits him in the heart when he hears the name Summer…when he thinks about her red lips, about her chocolate brown eyes…about her soft and shining hair…about her…and that night, he knew it, he fell in love with Summer…

By the Roberts house… 

Summer was sitting and looking trough the window. It was a night full of stars…and she was thinking about Ryan.

Something about that guy made her smile every time…his blonde hair…his blue eyes, blue like the sea. His cute smile…his soft hands coddling her…his lips kissing hers…and Summer knew it…the same moment…when she looked at the stars above…that she fell in love with Ryan…


End file.
